Maze (Japanese Ver.)
Maze is the Japanese version of the song "Maze" by South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. It's the third track in the group's first Japanese extended play LATATA. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 吸い寄せるほどに深い眼差し 好きになるたびに 神秘的で 気になって キミのその声が 魔法をかけるの クラクラしちゃうわ Maybe it’s a maze 出口のない 迷路のように 応えなき Calling 暗闇から誘い込む その魔の手 心すべて 奪われて 見つめられたら 身動き取れなくて 抜け出せない 果てもない闇 何も見えないの Maybe I’m in your maze Lost my way キミに捕らわれた Maybe I’m in your maze Lost my way キミに捕らえられた Maybe I’m in your maze キミが奏でる 甘美な調べが 間遠くに響く Doo doo doo doo doo yeah キミの仕草がバタフライのように 心くすぐる Maybe it’s a maze I’m in maze 迷宮での Days 他処の世界なんて どうでも良くなって 闇に Stuck in 迷える羊は 抜け道さえ 見つけられないわ 抜け出せない 果てもない闇 何も見えないの Maybe I’m in your maze Lost my way 閉じ込められたわ Maybe I’m in your maze Lost my way 閉じ込められた世界 Maybe I’m in your maze 私にだけ「可愛いよ」って 今すぐに そう 言い寄って来て ふたたび この世界で キミを 呼び求めるの Now you’re in my maze (My maze) キミを捕らえたわ Now you’re in my maze (Oh yeah) キミを捕らえてるわ Now you’re in my maze (抜け出せない) 私だけの迷路 Now you’re in my maze |-|Rōmaji= suiyoseru hodo ni fukai manazashi suki ni naru tabi ni shinpiteki de ki ni natte kimi no sono koe ga mahou wo kakeru no kurakura shichau wa Maybe it’s a maze deguchi no nai meiro no you ni kotaenaki Calling kurayami kara sasoikomu sono ma no te kokoro subete ubawarete mitsumeraretara miugoki torenakute nukedasenai hate mo nai yami nani mo mienai no Maybe I’m in your maze Lost my way kimi ni torawareta Maybe I’m in your maze Lost my way kimi ni toraerareta Maybe I’m in your maze kimi ga kanaderu kanbi na shirabe ga madooku ni hibiku Doo doo doo doo doo yeah kimi no shigusa ga batafurai no you ni kokoro kusuguru Maybe it’s a maze I’m in maze meikyuu de no Days toka no sekai nante dou demo yoku natte yami ni Stuck in mayoeru hitsuji wa nukemichi sae mitsukerarenai wa nukedasenai hate mo nai yami nani mo mienai no Maybe I’m in your maze Lost my way tojikomerareta wa Maybe I’m in your maze Lost my way tojikomerareta sekai Maybe I’m in your maze watashi ni dake “kawaii yo” tte ima sugu ni sou iiyottekite futatabi kono sekai de kimi wo yobi motomeru no Now you’re in my maze (My maze) kimi wo toraeta wa Now you’re in my maze (Oh yeah) kimi wo toraeteru wa Now you’re in my maze (nukedasenai) watashi dake no meiro Now you’re in my maze |-|English= I’m drawn further into your deep gaze It’s a mystery, why I fall in love with you again and again It’s your voice that cast this magic on me, isn’t it? I’m dizzy, maybe it’s a maze No way out, it’s like I’m lost Calling out but there’s no answer From the darkness, those magic hands entice me All of my heart’s been stolen away When you look at me, I’m unable to move I can’t break out of this never-ending darkness I can’t see a thing Maybe I’m in your maze Lost my way I’ve been captured by you, Maybe I’m lost in your maze Lost my way I’ve been captured by you, Maybe I’m in your maze You play a sweet melody That resounds faraway in the distance, doo doo doo doo yeah You move about like a butterfly, Setting my heart aflutter, maybe it’s a maze I’m in a maze, these days in the labyrinth Even being in another world, or Anything else would be better than this Stuck in the darkness, this stray sheep I can’t even see a way out I can’t break out of this never-ending darkness I can’t see a thing Maybe I’m in your maze Lost my way I’m trapped Maybe I’m in your maze Lost my way Trapped in this world Maybe I’m in your maze The only person you call “cute” is me Yes, come and chase after me Once more, in this world Wishing for you, I call out Now you’re in my maze (My maze) I’ve caught you Now you’re in my maze (Oh yeah) I’ve caught you Now you’re in my maze (You can’t escape) My maze, and mine alone Now you’re in my maze Category:(G)I-DLE Category:2019 releases Category:LATATA songs Category:Songs